


Word Play

by ardvari



Series: geek baby [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Noelle had been what was commonly referred to as an accident. A glitch in Sara’s birth control. Fate. Something like that.





	Word Play

Noelle had been what was commonly referred to as an accident. A glitch in Sara’s birth control. Fate. Something like that. 

A scary something that grew in Sara’s body for nine months and had them on edge the entire time. Nine months full of check- ups, trips to Babies-R-Us and Sara shrieking and pressing his hand to her belly whenever the baby kicked, boxed or did somersaults. 

And then, at the end of those nine months that had felt like the craziest rollercoaster ride he’d ever been on, he had held a tiny, blue-eyed creature in his arms and had wondered what the hell had taken him so long. 

Noelle’s eyes had stayed that nice shade of deep oceanic blue. Blue eyes that looked up at him quizzically when he explained to her how to train the cockroaches to race. Blue eyes that seemed to dance when she laughed at the feeling of the tarantula creeping up her naked arm. 

When she had been three, she had fallen asleep on the rug in the living room, half on top of poor Bruno who suffered the little girl with amazing patience. Where Noelle went, Bruno went as well. When Noelle cried, Bruno barked. What Noelle threw, Bruno fetched and what she didn’t eat, he graciously accepted from her hand. 

Now she was five years, ten months, four days and exactly eleven minutes old and in the fall she would be starting school. A big step for a little girl but she was curious and wanted to learn things. Sara had slowly taught her to read, step by oh, so patient step until Noelle could read billboards and menus and books with large print. 

Billboards were her favorite things. Bright and colorful they loomed over her, promising everything from All-you-can-eat breakfast to… well, strippers.

“Daddy, what’s a stripper?” she asked, staring up at a fuchsia pink billboard with the outline of a woman on it as it flashed by outside the car window.

“It’s um… it’s a…” Grissom scratched his head, shot a pleading look at Sara in the passenger seat. 

“It’s a lady who dances.” Sara supplied dutifully, unwilling to explain that the lady would be taking her clothes off while she danced.

“You sometimes dance in the living room.” Noelle stated matter-of-factly as she returned her attention to the world rushing by outside.

“Mhm.” 

They turned onto Westfall, dropping Grissom off at the lab after their once-a-week ice cream runs. Noelle loved the lab, loved the people and the excitement even though she had been told, very strictly, that she wasn’t allowed to touch anything. 

“Compromising evidence, I know.” she had said, nodding seriously after Sara had explained to her why she wasn’t allowed to play with the microscopes. 

Climbing out of the car, she bounced towards the door to the lab, followed by Grissom and Sara. Once inside, she made a beeline for the break room, finding both Catherine and Warrick there. 

“Hello.” She waved and grinned and walked up to both of them, giving each a quick, gently hug. 

“Well, little lady, whadda ya know?” Warrick asked playfully. 

Noelle looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, climbing up on an empty chair.

“Mommy’s a stripper.” she finally announced, just as her parents reached the break room. 

Grissom grinned at Sara’s horrified expression and nudged her gently. 

“That’s what you get for half- assed explanations.” he whispered, smiling at Noelle. 

“Ah, crossing over to the dark side, eh Sara?” Catherine quipped and winked at Noelle.

“I’m not… she… I mean…” Sara stuttered exasperatedly. 

“’S okay. We all gotta live.”


End file.
